1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to landline telephones, and particularly to a landline telephone line monitoring device and method for preventing a telephone line of a landline telephone device from being used by an unauthorized person.
2. Description of Related Art
Landline telephone devices are ubiquitous. A landline telephone device uses wiring to convey sound information from one landline telephone device to another landline telephone device or to convey sound information to a mobile phone via a wired and a wireless network. However, the wiring, of landline telephones, is usually exposed outside of buildings, thus the wiring can be surreptitiously tapped into by an unauthorized person. Referring to FIG. 6, an illicit phone connected to a telephone line at an outdoor location is shown. Thus, an unauthorized person would be able to use the telephone services of the legitimate subscriber of the telephone line, while the legitimate subscriber is liable for all the service payments.
Therefore, an improved telephone device, a telephone line monitoring device and method are needed to address the aforementioned deficiency and inadequacies.